Sasuke Uchiha
SASUKE UCHIHA Uchiha Sasuke je Genin ze Skryté Listové Vesnice, pochází z kdysi silného klanu Uchiha, jednoho z nejvýznamějších klanů v Listové. Tento klan je známý pro svou speciální dědičnou schopnost (kekkei genkai), která se jmenuje Sharingan. Dále thumb|251pxčlenové klanu dovedou používat různé techniky ohně. Sasuke patří do týmu 7, který vede Hatake Kakashi. V týmu je společně s Sakurou a Narutem. Sasuke je velmi oblíbený mezi holkami, ale jejich city neopětuje, je totiž samotářský a moc toho nenamluví. Je velmi nadaný, arogantní a lehce se rozčílí. Smyslem jeho života je získat dostatečnou sílu na to, aby zabil "jistou" osobu. Jak se dozvíme dál, tak Sasuke měl opravu drsné mládí, i když jeho současný život není také nerůžovější. Sasuke je jeden z dvou (dosud) známých členů klanu, kteří přežili (druhým je Uchiha Itachi). Sasuke je druhým synem šéfa klanu Uchiha a vyrostl ve stínu svého staršího bratra Itachiho. Itachi, který byl považován za super génia, zvládal Sharingan už v osmi, Chuuninskou zkoušku udělal v 10 a stal se ANBU kapitán ve 13. Proto se jeho o otec zajímal hlavně o něj a ne o Sasukeho. To Sasukeho hodně trápilo a někdy přímo způsobovalo psychická traumata. Itachiho chování se ale začalo měnit a začal se oddalovat od svého klanu. V této době se proto otec věnoval hlavně Sasukemu a naučil ho nové techniky, jako například Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (živel ohně: technika velkého fireballu). Sasuke se tuto techniku naučil ve věku osmi let, čímž svého otce velmi překvapil, protože umění techniky Katon je v klanu Uchiha známkou dospělosti. Sasuke proto může pyšně nosit znak klanu na svých zádech. Jednoho dne, kdy šel Sasuke z tréninku házení shurikenem, tak našel celý jeho thumb|leftklan vyvražděný. Zjistil, že to celé udělal jeho bratr Itachi, který si chtěl ověřit svoje "schopnosti". Doma ho Itachi ještě podrobil psychologickému mučení pomocí techniky Mangekyou Sharingan (kaleidoskopický Sharingan). Itachi Sasukemu řekne jednu z nejznámějších hlášek ze seriálu, kterou ještě posílí jeho nenávist: Sasuke si vezme tato slova k srdci a přísahá absolutní pomstu svému bratovi. Jako cíle svého života si stanoví zabití Itachiho a vzkříšení padlého klanu Uchiha (druhý cíl je ale později odsunut mimo Sasukeho zájem). Na akademii Sasuke vyniká v každém poli studia, je číslo jedna nejhezčí ninja akademie, a také celkově je číslem jedna. Sasuke dokončí akademii ve stejném věku jako Naruto a Sakura, i když jsou jeho schopnosti mnohem vyšší. Toto zpoždění způsobil hlavně incident zmasakrování jeho klanu. Hezký, extrémně nadaný a ještě ze vznešeného klanu, Sasuke je mezi dívkami nejoblíbenější ninja z celé akademie, dokonce se líbí i Temari z Písečné vesnice. Jak již bylo zmíněno, tak se nikde nevyskytl ani náznak toho, že by měl nějaký osobní vztah s některou ze svých obdivovatelek. Největší zájemkyně o Sasukeho jsou Sakura a Yamanaka Ino. Sasukeho největší soupeř je jeho týmový kolega Naruto, se kterým závodí v tréninzích technik. Zajímavosti Zdá se, že Sasuke je levák. V manze i v anime preferuje hmaty pro levou ruku. Například když používá Chidori, tak pouze v levé ruce, zatímco Kakashi, který ho tuto techniku naučil, používá pravou ruku. Avšak Sasuke má pouzdro na zbraň na své pravé noze a při psaní písemky v první části Chuuninské zkoušky používá pravou ruku. Další zajímavostí je, že na rozdíl od Kabuta nebo ostatních poddaných, Sasuke nikdy Orochimaru neoslovuje Sensei (mistře). Podle oficiálního databooku jsou Sasukeho oblíbená jídla rajčata a rýžové kuličky. Jeho nejméně oblíbené jídlo je natto (kvašené fazole a soja). Také nemá rád bonbóny. Jeho oblíbená fráze je “chikara” (síla, moc). Jeho záliby jsou trénink a procházky. Význam jména Sasuke je pojmenován po legendárním ninjovi jménem Sarutobi Sasuke. Uchiha je jiný způsob, jak vyslovit Uchiwa, což je papírový vějíř (který má klan ve znaku). Ve starém Japonsku byly tyto vějíře používány jako dary pro císařovy ochránce k ochraně proti šípy. Důležitější využití měly ale pro rozdmýchávání ohně, proto také klan Uchiha ovládá oheň. Sasuke psáno jako 佐助 může znamenat pomocník nebo ochránce. Techniky Amaterasu (Bohyně slunce) Ayatsuito no Jutsu (Technika navíjeného drátu) Boj s Kusanagi Habataku Chidori (Třepotání tisíce ptáků) Hayabusa Otoshi (Sokolí pád) Chidori (Tisíc ptáků) Chidori Eisou (Ostré kopí tisíce ptáků) Chidori Nagashi (Současnost tisíce ptáků) Chidori Senbon (Jehly tisíce ptáků) Jagei Jubaku (Zastavení hady) Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Technika stínového shurikenu) Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika velké ohnivé koule) Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika velkého dračího ohně) Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika bájného ohnivého fénixe) Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika dračího ohně) Kirin (Kirin) Konoha Kage Buyou (Stínový Listový tanec) Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka (Přivolání: Vytvoření lehkého meče) Kuchiyose: Shuriken (Přivolání: Shuriken) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Přivolání/Manda) Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Privolanie/ jastrab) Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Meč Kusanagi: Katana tisíce ptáků) Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu (Démonická iluze: Spoutání kůly) Magen: Kyouten Chiten (Démonická iluze: Prohození nebe a země) Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoskopické kopírovací oko) Nawanuke no Jutsu (Dovednost útěku) Senei Jashu (Skryté stínové hadí ruce) Sharingan (Kopírovací oko) Sharingan Soufuusha no Jutsu (Sharingan větrný mlýn) Shishi Rendan (Lví kombo) Shunshin no Jutsu (Technika kmitajícího těla) Soushuriken no Jutsu (Technika manipulace shurikenem) Susanoo (Boh búrok) Ten no Juin (Prokletá pečeť nebe) Tsukuyomi (Boh mesiaca) Kategória:Naruto a Co.